worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamakoma's A-Rank Members
Short Summary Osamu, Yūma and Chika are introduced to Kirie Konami, Kyōsuke Karasuma and Reiji Kizaki, who are going to be their masters from now on. Meanwhile, Border's Upper Echelons welcome back the teams that were on Expedition, who are finally back. Long Summary At Tamakoma Branch, Rindō and his son eat breakfast. Elsewhere, Osamu, Yūma, Chika, Jin, and Shiori meet to discuss how Osamu's team can achieve A-Rank. Shiori explains that participation in defense missions or ranking tournaments against other teams will allow them to move up to a new rank. However, since new initiates are only brought on three times per year, Yūma will have to wait until then in order to join the ranking tournament. In the meantime, Yūma will need to learn how to use Border Triggers, since his Black Trigger is automatically classified as S-Rank and therefore disqualifies him from joining a team with the others. It is decided that Chika will also be a combatant. Yōtarō interrupts by entering the room and promptly falling asleep on Raijinmaru's back. Next, the decide upon each person's position: attacker, gunner, or sniper. Chika, who has great endurance and patience, is chosen to be a sniper. Suddenly, a girl bursts in the door. The girl (Konami Kirie) enters the room and shakes an unconscious Yōtarō, demanding to know if he was the one who ate her dorayaki (red bean pancakes). Shiori quickly apologizes for feeding the pancakes to their guests. Two more people walk in, commenting on the noise, and are greeted by Jin as Reiji and Kyōsuke. He introduces the new recruits, and falsely claims they are his younger brothers and sister. Kyōsuke confirms this, but Reiji admits Jin is an only child. With the next recruitment day only three weeks away, Jin requests that each of the three A-Rank agents offer one-on-one training to their new recruits. Konami refuses at first, but Jin informs them that it is an order from Rindō. Resigned, Konami immediately picks out Yūma as the strongest. Chika is assigned to Reiji, the only agent with sniper experience. Osamu is left with Kyōsuke. Jin gets away, saying that he cannot mentor anyone since he has a lot to do. At HQ, Kido is informed that the away teams will return in about three days (see Episode 9). Back at Tamakoma Branch, Chika activates a Trigger for the first time, learning that she can set her pain sensor to zero, effectively not feeling any pain from her Trion body. Shiori creates an artificial environment in Training Room 3, where Reiji and Chika practice shooting. Reiji teaches Chika that if she aims well, she'll hit the target. He instructs her to continue shooting until her Trion runs out, since he must leave on defense duty. Reiji admits to Shiori that although Chika is motivated and obedient, she isn't cut out for combat. In Training Room 1, Kyōsuke tells Osamu that a long time ago Kido said Triggers were not merely weapons but the foundation of Neighbor civilization. They activate their Triggers, and Kyōsuke orders Osamu to attack him with everything he's got. In Training Room 2, Konami orders Yūma to pick a Trigger and attack her. Shiori confirms that Yūma can attack her with everything he's got. Yūma refuses to use honorifics when addressing Konami unless she beats him. In turn, Konami agrees to call Yūma by his name (and not "shrimp") if he beats her. At the end of the day, Kyōsuke asks an exhausted Osamu if he is really B-Rank. Konami exits Training Room 2 in disbelief. Yūma exits looking sorely beaten and claims he won, but only the last of ten matches. Osamu is shocked that Yūma only once against Konami, who challenges Yūma to another match. Kyōsuke asks if Osamu can also continue, and not to be outdone, he agrees. When Reiji returns, he is shocked to learn that Chika is still shooting due to her incredible Trion volume (see Episode 7). Outside, he admits to Shiori that perhaps these new recruits really are extraordinary. Three days later, a gate opens inside Border HQ, and the away team returns with Border's top teams. Characters in order of appearance Adapted From * Chapter 22 * Chapter 23 Differences Between the Anime and Manga Errors Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes